EP 1 919 314 B1 discloses a protective glove made of a metal-ring mesh. In this context, loops are provided at the protective glove through which a fastening strap is threaded. The fastening strap is configured as a flat plastic strap. The fastening strap is equipped with a metal clasp consisting of a snap fastener and a snap fastener buckle. The snap fastener buckle is adjustably arranged at an end of the fastening strap and the snap fastener is fixed to the fastening strap near the other end of the fastening strap by means of a rivet joint.
The above-mentioned protective glove may also be manufactured with a gauntlet consisting of the metal-ring mesh, the gauntlet comprising two fastening straps in this embodiment which are arranged in an area around the wrist of the user and at a rear end of the gauntlet in order to secure the protective glove in its position at the hand or the arm.
It is a disadvantage of the known protective glove that for fastening the fastening strap, two additional metal components are required, i.e. the snap fastener itself and the snap fastener buckle. Both are manufactured in a complex manner from high-quality materials in order to meet the demands of high hygienic standards, e.g. in the meat-processing industry.